Estupida Apusta
by NefilimBlueExorcisB
Summary: Una apuesta les costara a Carly y Sam a sus verdaderos amores,Mal summary pero lean les gustara  D.One Shoot.Seddie y Cibby


**Maldita Apuesta.**

**Estaba pensando en alguna idea para algún capitulo nuevo de mis Fics,o algún One-Shoot o un Two-Shoot ya que nunca hice un Two-Shoot y se bueno,por aburrido cheque de nuevo mi fic Adios Freddie,donde puse una moraleja,y si la leyeron sabran que fue un final la idea llego a mi cabeza este Reviews por favor ^^.**

* * *

><p>Carly y Sam,2 mejores amigas y conductoras de el famoso Web-Show iCarly,estaban en el sofá hablando de un baile que seria en 1 dia,Sam no quería ir,como hace unos meses solo dijo:" Si quiere alguien venir con migo que me invite y pague todo,o mejor que me de dinero y se vaya".<p>

-Sam vamos,ni tu ni yo tenemos pareja vamos con Freddie y Gibby como amigos-Decia tratando de convencerla de ir con ellos al baile los 4 ya que ninguno tenia pareja

-No Carly,no quiero ir-Respondo la rubia enojada,ya eran como 8 veces que le dice lo mismo.

-Vayamos los 4 juntos-Volvio a insistir la morena.

-No,además para que ir con ellos,Freddie es un torpe y Gibby es raro-

-Pero son nuestros amigos-

-No,y una cosa,¿Por que no tu le pides a Gibby que sea tu pareja?-Pregunto la rubia a su amiga quien le respondió con una cara de disgusto.

-No,es solo un amigo,sabes que es demasiado raro-respondion la morena aun con la cara de disgusto-Y tu ¿Por qué no invitas a Freddie?-respondio con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Sam puso también una cara de disgusto,odiaba la idea de invitar a el que el apodaba como "nub" sea cual sea su significado.

-Por que es un perdedor-respondio con una mueca de disgusto en la cara.

-Jaja si por que te da miedo-respondio haciendo que la rubia se disgustara.

-Yo miedo? Claro que no,nunca eh tenido miedo y nunca lo tendre-Respondio

-Pues yo creo que no podrías invitar a Freddie por que tienes miedo de que un "nub"-dijo haciendo comillas con lo ultimo que dijo-Te rechaze-

-Claro que no,es mas le aria un favor a un perdedor como el-Dijo,pero se le ocurrió decir lo mismo que ella-Y tu ¿Tienes miedo de invitar a Gibby?-

-Claro que no,es mas le aria un favor,es un perdedor-respondio de la misma manera que su carnívora amiga.

-Lo sabia tienes miedo-

-Claro que no,es mas podría invitar a Gibby ,llevarlo al baile y que nos besemos en el baile,debido a que tu no podrías hacerlo con Gibby-Decia causando que su amiga se enfureciera.

-Tu primero que ¿YO?,claro que no,yo puedo invitar a Freddie al baile,y besarlo primero que tu-

-Bien,eso me huele a apuesta-

-A mi también-decia mirando a su amiga-Que pasara cuando yo gane-Decia ella señalando ya la victoria.

-Si TU ganas,cosa que no creo te comprare 3 jamones por dia por un año-lo cual le gusto a Sam-que me daras cuando gane-

-Que te pareceee..-Decia revisando su bolsillo y sacando 10 centavos,un mani y una pelusa-Esto es suficiente?-Pregunto estirando la mano enseñándole el centavo,mani y la pelusa.

-No,que tal si cuando gane me das…esa zapatillas que vi en la tienda-

-Si claro,acepto por que de todas maneras no ganaras-Respondio Sam con una sonrisa.

-Si claro ya veremos-

* * *

><p>En la escuela Sam y Carly decidieron ir con cada uno para invitarlos,Sam y Freddie tenían Frances juntos(N.A no se si tengan una clase de francés,fue lo primero que se me ocurrió XD).Se sentaban juntos ya que asi los asigno el profesor.<p>

-Oye Freduchini-dijo Sam como siempre poniéndole apodos.

-Que-Dijo fastidiado leyendo su libro.

-Sabes del baile del viernes?-pregunto

-Si no me lo recuerdes,no tengo pareja-Dijo sin verla solo seguía leyendo.

-Bueno es tu dia de suerte,quiero que vayas con migo-Dijo como si nada,lo cual hizo que Freddie dejara el libro y con cara de "WTF" la volteara a ver.

-QUE?-Grito aun con la cara de WTF y claro que sorprendido.-Por que me invitarías tu a mi,me has clasificado como el rey de los ñoños.

-Bueno pues ni tu ni yo tenemos pareja y te estoy haciendo un favor-Respondio como si nada pasara.

-Clarooo-Decia pero luego reacciono-QUE VAS A HACERME? ME VAS A HUMILLAR ENFRENTE DE TODOS?-Dijo haciéndose para atrás-

-NO-Respondio enojada-Mira vas a ir con migo entiendes?-Amenazo la rubia.

-De-de acuerdo-

Sam sonrio con felizidad,pensó que ya tenia sus jamones en el estomago.

* * *

><p>Carly estaba en el pasillo esperando por Gibby quien estaba en Quimica,lo esperaba para no era el tipo de chicas que hacia eso,ni quería empezar hoy,pero prefirió hacer una apuesta estúpida con su mejor amiga.<p>

-Hola Gibby-le dijo al gordito quien iba saliendo de clases.

-Gibeeeh-Respondio como es su costumbre-Que onda Carly-

-Bueno se me ocurrió inviarte al baile-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Encerio?-Dijo sin creerlo-Tu a mi?-

-Si-

-Nunca crei que una chica linda como tu invitara a un raro como yo-

-Bueno yo..Crees que soy linda,bueno se que lo soy pero..-Decia ruborizada.

-Si,paso por ti a las 7-Termino de decir y se fue a su siguiente clase.

-C-Claro adiós Gibby-dijo despidiéndose de el chico quien se iba feliz por que la chica que amaba lo invito al es,Gibby estaba enamorado de Carly.

* * *

><p>Freddie quien estaba en la clase de Matematicas no presto atención a nada,esa clase la tenia solo,asi que se puso a pensar.<p>

Por que Sam lo invito,claro que pensó que le aria una broma,pero no le importo,se setia feliz ¿Por qué? Esa sensación que sintió cuando Sam lo intivo fue rara,sintió ese sentimiento en el estomago cuando la chica que te gusta esta cerca o te estaba secretamente enamorado de Sam,pero sabia que nunca pasaría,Sam solo lo veía como un amigo al que le era divertido molestar.

"No Freddie no,eso nunca pasara" Penso una y otra vez.

-Benson-Dijo el profe sacando a Freddie de sus pensamientos.

-Si profeso?-Respondio volteando a verlo.

-Me puedes decir que acabo de explicar-

-Ammm pues pues….no se-Respondio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahh no sabe,pues entonces deja de bobear y pon atención,es la ultima vez que explico-Dijo pero no era había explicado unas 8 veces y decía lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Al sonar la campana Sam se fue directamente con Carly mientras Freddie y Gibby salian de sus clases,asi que aprovecharon para platicar en el camino de lo mismo.<p>

-La tengo ganada Carly,Freddie acepto ir con migo-Dijo triunfadora como siempre.

-Claro que no,yo ganare y sere la primera que te derrote en algo-Respondio la morena triunfadora también.

-Si claro-

-Bien como sea vayamos preparándonos que hoy es el baile-Finalizo Carly entrando a su departamento con Sam.

Eran las 6:45 los chicos no tardarían en llegar,y Sam y Carly estaban listas…listas para hacer una ********.

-Se ven lindas-Dijo Spencer quien estaba cocinando un pastel.

-Gracias-Dijo Carly posando sexy xD

-Cuando llegan los chicos por ustedes?-Pregunto Spencer salió de la cocina dirijiendoce a la sala.

-Como en 15 minutos-Respondio Sam quien estaba echada en el sofá muy linda también.

En ese momento llegan los chicos quienes las ven y se quedan babeando solo de ni Sam pudieron evitar sonreir al ver sus rápidamente reaccionando,la misión era besarlo primero que la otra.

-Bueno nos vamos-Dijo Freddie señalando con el pulagar hacia afuera.

-Si-Respondio la rubia,al salir entraron al auto de la mama de Freddie,quien el conducía y se dirijieron al baile.

Al llegar Freddie se fue con Sam a la parte de atrás de la escuela y Gibby y Carly se quedaron en la pista de baile.

* * *

><p>Freddie estaba viendo las estrellas con Sam,era una linda noche,era un silencio nada incomodo,estaban los 2 solos en la noche,Freddie estaba feliz…pero que pasaba por la mente de Sam?.<p>

Sentia algo en su estomago tal y como Freddie sintió cuando lo invito al baile,no sabia que era lo que sentía.

"No Sam no puedes estar enamorado del nerd tu objetivo es besarlo y nada mas"Pensaba pero ni aun que fuera la reina de las mentiras lo cual es,no se creía estaba enamorada de Freddie pero su cabezita no la dejaba admitirlo,en vez de oir a su corazón.

-Sabes Freddie,es una linda noche-Dijo rompiendo el silencio la rubia.

-Si lo se,mira las estrellas,sabes me soprende que me invitaras….¿Por que?-Pregunto haciendo que Sam abriera los ojos,no podía decirle la razón.

-Por que….no se creo que por lastima-Respondio con una de sus clásicas chico solo rodeo los ojos.

-Bueno dejemos ese tema..-Decia pero paso una estrella fugaz.

-Pide un deseo-Dijo Freddie viendo la estrella terminar de decir eso cerro lo ojos con Sam y pidieron un deseo.

-Que pediste?-Pregunto Sam curiosa.

-No te lo dire-Respondio Freddie ruborizado.

-Dime-Volvio a insistir Sam.

-No-

-Vamos dime-Dijo empezando a enojarse.

-NO-

-DIME-

-NO-

-DIME-

-NO-

-DIME-

-NO-

La chica perdió la paciencia y se avento encima de Freddie,lo sarandeo por un momento diciéndole "Dimelo" pero el chico tomo fuerza y rápidamente y Soprendentemente tomo a Sam de las manos y la volteo dejándolo a el arriba de chica se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras el sonreía.

-C-como?-decia titubeando

-Sam estoy creciendo,ahora tengo mas fierza que tu-Dijo con la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

-No es cierto,hace unos días jugamos vencidas y te gane-respondio.

-Me deje ganar-

-QUE? No es cierto.

-Sip,no quería que tu sufrieras por que un nerd te gano-

-NO es cierto-

-Ok no me creas,pero trata de tirarme y veras que no puedes-

-Claro-

Sam trato y trato pero no pudo,asi es Freddie increíblemente logro hacer lo que nadie pudo…Superar la fuerza de Samantha dejo de intentaro y se quedo mirando a Freddie y lentamente se hacercaban a lo que iba a ser un beso….

* * *

><p>Carly y Gibby estaban en la pista de baile bailando "Party Rock" pero pronto cambiaron la canción a una romatica y lenta canció dos se quedaron mirando y Gibby extendió la mano y una Carly sonrojada la tomo para que comenzaran a bailar peguados una canción lenta de amor.<p>

-Oye Gibby,me la estoy pasando genial-Dijo Carly quien había tomado el cuello de Gibby y se pego a el bailando es canción lenta.

-Si yo también,¿Por qué me invitastes?-Pregunto Gibby.

Al igual que Sam mintió.

-Puessss….crei que seria divertido venir con tigo…en lo cual tenia razón-Al decir eso hizo que Gibby sonriera.

Lentamente se acercaron a lo que iba a ser un beso…..

* * *

><p>Las 2 parejas; Sam y Freddie y Carly y Gibby,se besaron lentament al mismo tiempo,Sam y Freddie por 17 largos segundos y Carly y Gibby por 15 segundos,se separaron y las chicas rápidamente salieron chicos las siguieron sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.<p>

Cuando se encontraron.

-GANE LO BESE PRIMERO-Griaron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a discutir sin sentido.

-No yo gane-

-No yo-

-La apuesta era el que lo besa primero gana-Dijo Sam

-QUE?- se oyeron 2 voces detrás de ellas.

Las chicas pensaron "oh no" y al voltear lentamente vieron a Freddie y Gibby que se veian molestos y tristes.

-Era una apuesta….nos estaban usando-Decia Freddie decepcionado.

-No lo puedo creer-Dijo Gibby y se fue del lugar.

-NO GIBBY ESPERA-Decia Carly corriendo detrás de el.

-Es increíble-Decia Freddie frente a Sam-Se que eres una chica ruda con su actitud y todo eso pero nunca crei que serias capaz de usarme para ganar una estúpida apuesta.

-Freddie,lo siento si era para una buena causa-Trataba de excusarse

-Cual-

-3 jamones la dia por 1 año-

Freddie no lo soporto y se dio la vuelta y se fue,pero Sam lo detuvo tomando su brazo.

-Lo siento si,perdóname por favor…eres mi mejor amigo-Decia tratando de hacer que ya no este enojado.

-Sam…te amo-Dijo Freddi volteandoze a verla

-Creo que yo también-Dijo inclinandoze para besarlo pero Freddie la detuvo tomandola de los hombros-Que sucede-

-No me dejaste terminar,Te amo pero…Despues de lo que acabas de hacer….-No le siguió hablando,Sam le solto la mano y el se se odio por eso,por fin había aceptado que amaba a Freddie pero la rego haciendo esa apuesta.

Desde ese dia,ni Gibby ni Freddie le dirijieron la palabra a Sam o Carly.

* * *

><p><strong>Me odian? Jajaj creo que si =P bueno espero que les haya gustado…DEJEN UN REVIEW<strong>


End file.
